1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a system for displaying images, and more particularly to a display panel applied in systems for displaying images and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static electricity effect occurs in display panels due to high temperature processes. Especially, edges of display areas within display panels are easily damaged by electrostatic discharge, resulting in generation of bright points. In conventional display panels, to prevent the display areas from being damaged by electrostatic discharge, dummy pixels are disposed on the periphery of the display areas to sustain electrostatic discharge.
As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 1 comprises data lines D1-Dn, scan lines S1-Sm, dummy lines DL and DR, and a display area 10. The data lines D1-Dn are interlaced with the scan lines S1-Sm. The display area 10 comprises a plurality of display pixels, and each display pixel corresponds to one interlaced data line and scan line. The dummy lines DL and DR are interlaced with the scan lines S1-Sm. The interlaced dummy line and scan line correspond to one dummy pixel. Thus, the dummy pixels are disposed at two relative sides of the display area 10 for sustaining electrostatic discharge. If two of the dummy pixels on the same dummy line are damaged by electrostatic discharge, the two scan lines corresponding to the damaged dummy pixels are conducted through the dummy line. For example, the interlaced dummy line DL and scan line S1 correspond to a dummy pixel DP10, and the interlaced dummy line DL and scan line S3 correspond to a dummy pixel DP11. When the dummy pixels DP10 and DP11 are damaged by electrostatic discharge, the scan lines S1 and S3 are conducted through the dummy line DL, resulting in incorrect display of images in a display mode.